You've Got the Keys to Me
by Zizichan96
Summary: Blaine thinks that Sebastian Smythe is without a doubt the most irritating douche he has ever had the misfortune to meet, and his ass-holery is the perfect opportunity to get over that drunken kiss. But Sebastian just won't stay in the 'DOUCHE-BAG' box... (This has been abandoned. If anyone is interested in continuing the idea or would like to hear more, please contact me :)


**Hello! Yes, yes, another new fic. Sigh. I'm sorry. But I was talking to Abby about Seblaine the other day and I discovered that there are like NO PROPER SEBLAINE FICS. THAT AREN'T JUST PWP. and obviously I was like WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY and then, voila, plot bunnies were born.**

**So, here's my shot at Seblaine. I'm really not honestly sure exactly where this is going (hence the rather vaguely crap summary, sorry) but it's going somewhere! It's also my first time writing any kind of kiss, so go easy on me and please review!**

**Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

><p><strong>You've Got the Keys to Me - Chapter One<strong>

Finally, Blaine gave up.

He generally views himself as quite patient, but there was only so much even he could take. Another groan vibrated through the walls, and his head fell to the desk with a thump as he closed his eyes, trying very hard not to listen to the 'oh god's and 'right there's and 'fuck, _harder_'s that were making their slippery way into his ears.

Resolutely, he reached for his earphones, like he did almost every night, but before he could sink into the blissful oblivion of extremely loud music, a loud, rhythmic thumping started up on his left, a slapping sound becoming audible. He froze, staring at the wall aghast before his eyes narrowed.

_Oh, he _wouldn't_._

An unmistakable moan sounded uncomfortably close to him, and he gritted his teeth, feeling the blush tinting his ears.

_Apparently, he would._

He thought to himself dryly. He grabbed his i-pod with a sigh, earphones trailing as he shut his files and gave up on his work, and retreated as far as possible from the wall (which was still transmitting those _noises_), settling on his bed and sending the offending room beyond said wall a glare.

As if in response, the thumping, slapping noise sped up, now accompanied by a new string of moans and expletives. Flushing darkly, Blaine jammed his ear buds in and turned up the volume of his music, shutting his eyes and trying to ignore the sounds of very loud sex being had against the wall that separated their dorms.

Blaine thought they were on at least round seven by the time he snapped, but it wasn't like he'd been counting. Ripping his ear buds out, he stormed across the room, yanked the door open and was banging on the next door down angrily before he'd really had time to consider it.

There was some quiet gasping, rustling and murmurs before the door opened to reveal Sebastian standing there, with a pair of jeans obviously very hastily thrown on. _Thank heaven for small mercies, I don't think I could handle it if he was naked. _Sebastian looked slightly surprised to see Blaine standing there, panting with rage, but his face settled into its usual smirk as he leant against the door frame, eyeing Blaine blatantly.

"Can I help you?" He asked pleasantly, while Blaine swallowed, trying to school his thoughts together as they had rather abruptly been completely scattered by the movement of Sebastian's bare shoulders as the taller boy crossed his arms.

"Yes, actually. Can you try to keep it down?" He blurted, trying not to blush as Sebastian's smirk stretched wider.

"Keep what down?" He asked silkily, and that time Blaine cannot prevent himself from flushing again, even as he spat out his next words in an embarrassed murmur.

"The… the…. The sex," He muttered, finally spitting it out as Sebastian smirked wider - which, frankly, Blaine hadn't thought possible.

"Oh?" Blaine's heart sank as Sebastian took a step out of the doorway, approaching him in a predatory way. "Does it… bother you?" Sebastian breathed, crowding Blaine with his advantage of height. Blaine swallowed hard, eyes darting anywhere but Sebastian's face, not his face because then he'll remember-

"Yes." He gasped, by then backed up against the wall of the corridor, Sebastian still far too close as he lowered his head to try and capture Blaine's gaze, and he was so close that he managed it, and their gazes locked.

They stared at each other for far too long, Blaine trying desperately to not remember the last time he and Sebastian were this close, heart pounding erratically in his chest. Minutes passed, but it was only when Sebastian's door opened behind him again that Blaine finally regained control of his motor skills and tore his eyes away.

"Please just, keep it down. Thank you." He babbled and pushed past to get to his own dorm, not even caring that he was practically full out sprinting, and he didn't even begin to start breathing again until he was safely inside, door locked with his back pressed against it.

His head fell back with a dull 'thunk' onto the thin wood of his door as he closed his eyes and struggled to breathe properly. The memory caught him unaware, and he was completely swept up in it as he tried to stave off his panic attack.

_Blaine really really did not want to be there. The music was too loud and it was crap anyway, there were too many people, not enough light, too much smoke and the stench of alcohol and god knew how many other dubious substances mixed in with the smell of sweat and young adults was really not helping his headache._

_He sighed, still cradling a half-drunken beer in his hand and eyeing the crowded room with trepidation. He thought it was probably late enough to manage to slip away from this pathetic excuse for a 'Welcome' party - which he had only turned up for because it had said 'COMPULSORY' in evil capital letters next to the word 'attendance' - without being rude. Now it was more a case of whether he was really up for trying to worm his way through the masses of twisting, intoxicated bodies in his bid for safety._

_As it was, he stayed in his corner, out of the way and watching the proceedings with a slightly judgemental eye (what? He was bored) and ignoring his increasingly painful headache._

"_Well, hello." He started, beer sloshing in his can, and turned to look up (up, always up) at the guy next to him in surprise._

_The guy was tall, even when not compared to Blaine, and had his brown hair styled in a way that somehow looked purposefully careless. Through the haze in the room, Blaine couldn't see anything of his eyes other than flashes of reflective light, but his face was long and handsome, very handsome, the lazy smile that was spread across his features doing strange things to Blaine's intestines._

_The way his form fitting shirt was hugging his frame wasn't exactly helping. With a gulp, Blaine remembered that, _oh yeah_, he was supposed to reply to that. Right._

"_Um- hi." He stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for sounding like a fool, but to his relief the other guy's smile only widened a little._

"_I'm Sebastian." He answered agreeably, still smiling that beautiful smile, and Blaine felt his own lips twitch in response for the first time all evening._

"_Blaine."_

"_Well, nice to meet you Blaine. Can I ask what you're doing hiding yourself in a corner?" This time Blaine's mouth does tug upwards in a smile, as his gaze flickers out to the crowd by way of answer._

"_Didn't really want to, uh, get mixed up in all… that." He answered, cursing his inarticulateness and wondering not for the first time why everybody didn't just sing, because seriously that would just make everything so much easier. Sebastian nodded in understanding, also looking out across the heaving bodies._

"_Probably a wise decision. I bet you that two thirds of them are stoned and the others are all drunk." He said, nodding his head wisely as Blaine let a little laugh escape, feeling a little more relaxed._

"_So which are you?" He asked, eyes widening when he realised, _oh crap_, he had basically said that he thought Sebastian was either drunk or stoned-_

"_Hm. Drunk. Definitely drunk. But not quite as badly that, I don't think." Sebastian replied, seeming to really consider the question with real interest before gesturing towards a shirtless girl who was apparently trying to seduce a lamp. "When I'm that drunk, I start to not notice whether it's a guy or a girl I'm hitting on. It's a horrible sight. With horrible consequences, often. It's surprisingly hard to explain to a girl that you're gay and you were so drunk when you got off with her that you didn't really realise that she had the wrong equipment." Blaine's eyes widen again, jaw dropping open slightly at Sebastian's blunt tone._

"_Um… that sounds… really drunk." Was all he could come up with in response, but Sebastian laughed._

"_Yeah. I might have exaggerated a little. I don't think I've ever actually gotten off with a girl accidentally."_

"_I have." Blaine said, almost absentmindedly, and Sebastian turned to him with an eyebrow raised. He flushed._

"_Well, it was… I'm gay, so you know, it wasn't purposeful, but at the same time it kind of was, because it was spin the bottle and really, I _had_ to kiss her, but… I was definitely drunk at the time." Blaine shuddered briefly at the memory. He still hasn't forgiven Wes for letting him drink that much._

"_I see. That's… I'm sorry. Will you be offended if I laugh? 'Cause that's fucking hilarious." Blaine flushed again, grinning slightly as Sebastian chuckled before making an obvious attempt to conceal his amusement._

_A small silence grew between them, but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable. Blaine was mostly hoping that he could get home soon, as well as internally freaking out because _oh my god, there is a really fit guy next to me and he's actually talking to me and that's never happened before_, when Sebastian spoke again._

"_So, gay, huh?" Blaine started and looked at him again, before shrugging sheepishly._

"_Yeah. Definitely gay. 100% gay." Sebastian's mouth twitched a little in amusement at the percentage, but his eyes remained focused._

_And Blaine, being the stupid, oblivious idiot that he was, didn't realise that Sebastian was leaning in to kiss him until their lips met._

_Time seemed to stop for a moment as Blaine realised what was happening, before he let out a small startled noise and Sebastian actually started kissing him properly, not just pressing their lips together._

_The world didn't exactly fade, like he'd read about, but it seemed to almost… not matter. It didn't touch him as he lost himself in the feel of Sebastian's lips moving gently but firmly against his as the taller boy slid closer; his arm looping around Blaine's torso and pulling him flush against him._

_Blaine gasped into the kiss, and Sebastian took that as his invitation to slip his tongue inside, eliciting another gasp before Blaine was once again utterly lost to the sensations and feelings as their tongues tangled over and around each other and _god_, Blaine really didn't know what he was doing, he only knew that it felt amazing and he never wanted it to stop._

_The moment was broken almost instantly when Sebastian's hand slid under the hem of his shirt. With another gasp, Blaine broke away, breathing heavily, but Sebastian was undeterred; his mouth moving to slip along Blaine's jaw and down his neck, causing yet more gasps as Blaine struggled to order himself a little. _

"_Wait, Sebastian…" He muttered, hands fisting in the other boy's shirt as his hand slid further along the bare skin of his back and fuck, that felt amazing but Blaine didn't want it, didn't want it now. Sebastian ignored him, continuing to kiss and lick his way along Blaine's collar bone as his hand traced its way up his back._

_Blaine's breathing hitched, but for entirely the wrong reasons. Panic was setting in, and it was all wrong wrong wrong and-_

"_Stop, please, Sebastian please stop, wait, no… please, not… ah! No, stop please!" Blaine's voice rose, but it barely broke the general volume of the party; it was only when his arms managed to shove Sebastian away that he caught the other boy's attention._

_There was more light falling on them now; they had obviously moved during their make-out session, and Blaine could see that Sebastian's eyes were bloodshot, and he was probably more drunk than he had realised._

"_-What?" Sebastian asked, voice husky and pupils blown, mouth reddened. Blaine sucked in a shuddery breath._

"_I don't… I don't want, to…" Sebastian's eyes narrowed and Blaine tried to stop the panic from overwhelming him again._

"_Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Sebastian hissed, moving closer and brushing his hand along the bulge in Blaine's jeans. He gasped at the friction, and nearly fell back into Sebastian's very nice chest, but caught himself._

"_No, no- I mean, yes, yes I did enjoy it." Sebastian's eyes were still narrowed, one hand braced on the wall by the side of Blaine's head and the other teasingly brushing across his zipper. _

"_Then what." Blaine took a step back, trying to control his breathing._

"_Just… after that, it was, it was too much." He admitted, struggling with the words but nonetheless knowing just how important they were. Sebastian's eyes remained narrowed for a few more moments, before his face slackened._

"_Fine. Whatever. I'll find someone who's less of a prude." Blaine gasped at the sting those words caused, half-reaching out for Sebastian, but pausing at the blasé look on his face._

"_I'm only looking for a quick fuck. If you're not up for that, then I'll be going." Sebastian watched Blaine carefully, still looking slightly hopeful that Blaine might give in - and _oh_ was he tempted, he'd never been so tempted in his _life_ before, but. _

_But._

_He shook his head frantically, and Sebastian sneered at him before turning on his heel and disappearing into the crowd._

_Blaine didn't remember much from after that; only that he left and managed to make it back to his dorm before collapsing into a sweaty, messed up, still half-turned on heap._

Blaine opened his eyes, his breathing coming regularly and easily now, and sighed.

Sebastian's eyes were green.


End file.
